highschool_of_monstersfandomcom-20200215-history
Monster Academy - The Blood of Humans - Chapter Eleven
Castle of Legends: The first thing Darren felt as he pulled himself out of uncoinsciousness was the faint, metallic aroma of blood and a splitting pain in his left wrist. He stared blankly at the ceiling and realised that he wasn't in his own room, this dorm was very differant from his...for one thing, the walls were a dark red, not brown and the furniture was all rearranged, all the couchs and the tables on one side and a massive wardrobe on the other, clothes thrown and strewn all over. He also noticed the beautiful visage looking over him, her lips so red...it almost looked like blood. "D-Diana?" Darren sat up, flinching a bit as he felt his wrist, two small bite marks were prominent on his wrist, oozing fresh blood, and Darren's head throbbed from the dodgeball strike "Where am i?" "My dorm...you were hurt pretty bad" she smiled knowingly and Darren felt himself pulling back, trying to fight the influence of her eyes "W-Why did you bring me here? you should have taken me to the nurses office" "Now...if i did that, they would discover you were human" Darren felt his jaw drop, Diana smiled wider at his shock of her knowing his secret. "W-What are you talking about?" "Don't play dumb Darren, its not cute...i should have known all along...but your scent was muffled because you were always with that fish girl...i couldn't tell what kind of being you were...but now" she moved in closer to him, her nose brushing against his nose "I know everything" "....Look, please don't tell anyone..." Darren said, averting his eyes from meeting hers. "Oh don't worry, I won't...only, if you do something for me" She said, her fingers trailing the lines of his chest, making Darren shiver, it almost felt like her fingers were against his skin "...and what is that?" "Kiss me" Darren's eyes bulged at this "K-Kiss you? ...why?" "Don't question me...just kiss me" Darren finally met Diana's eyes and he stared, her eyes were so alluring, so attractive...as was her face, which was inhumanly beautiful...as well as her slim, curvaceous body. He wanted to hold her, to kiss her, to crush her against himself like he had no other. Darren slowly nodded and leaned forward, for a moment their lips brushed agaisnt each others...then Diana pushed him down and kissed him roughly, ferociously. Darren stared as she kissed him, her nails digging into his shirt painfully, he caught his breath as she bit his lip, drawing blood as her fangs, which he felt underneath her gums, sliced open his skin. "Ow" he gasped but Diana didn't stop, she ripped open his shirt and smiled "Nice body, Darren, i never would have guessed" "T-thanks..." she kissed his neck, teasing her fang against his bare skin, making him hold his breath. As much as he hated to admit it, he loved the feeling, at first her bite had hurt...but now it felt like nothing had happened, like the pain was replaced by a...addictive euphoria. "Lets change things up" she said, drawing back. Darren noticed her gym shirt was torn a bit and realised she was tearing her own clothes off as well, he averted his eyes but she cupped his cheek in her hand, drawing it back so it gazed at her "I'm going to drink from you, and your going to let me" she said the words as if they were his law, what he had to do every moment of every day doing, and he found himself nodding to it "Whatever you say..." Diana smirked and opend her mouth, her fangs retracted out of their sheaths in her gums, fresh with the blood from his lip and she bared down, biting just below the neck. At first he winced as her fangs tore into his flesh, but as her saliva mixed in, he found himself not caring, he wrapped his hands around Diana, pulling her closer, it was like no feeling he had ever experianced, it was even better then sex, even though Darren had never had any. Suddenly it was all clear, he realised he'd been moaning, urging her to keep doing it and more. He realised that this was what she wanted, for him to want her, to want what she could do to him...it was like a drug, and she was making him addicitive. "N-No!" he pushed her off, she stared, blood trailing down her lip "Darren? whats wrong...didn't you want this?" "I know what your doing...you don't like me...you like my blood, you want my blood...your trying to make me give it to you freely" She suddenly smiled "I thought you wanted me Darren" she leaned forward, kissing his lips "I've seen the way you look at me" she gently took his hand and put it on a place on her body "All this is yours Darren...all i want is a small favor...and you can have me anytime you want me" Darren stared, she was offering herself so freely to him...and he had to admit, there was a part of him that wanted her more then anything...but not to be her subsitute for dinner. "No Diana...now get off me" She stared, as if she couldn't believe she was being rejected "Your rejecting me? you pathetic human!" She suddenly bit into her palm, fresh blood oozing out of the puncture wound "Lets see how you like this!" She forced her palm to his lips, Darren tried to pull away but the blood kept going down his mouth, he choked on it, tried to retch it out...but it was disgusting. "I'll make you like me" She said "then we'll see if you still want me"